Establishment of a communication session (e.g., an interactive multimedia session) generally entails allocation of network resources (e.g., bandwidth, communication channels (such as signaling channels), PDPs, processing resources, and the like), regardless of the communication session being established successfully or failing to initiate. Such allocation can block network resources and can incur processing that can create network congestion, particularly in scenarios in which the communication session is an automated voice session.